Pain
by Kappa13
Summary: Prequel to Master. Travels through Krory first choosing Kanda as Master on. Series of Krory/Kanda playing. S&M bondage Yaoi! Mature for a reason! Warnings ever growing
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to D Gray Man… If I did… -evil grin-

Krory swallowed hard, air seeming to turn solid in his throat and he tried again to clear his throat. He had been at the Order for months now and he was starting to get that damnable itch again. He was watching, judging those around him while he interacted and befriended the Exorcists and scientists that wouldn't flinch away from his smile. He even befriended a few that did at first, them having realized he's as fierce as a kitten of catnip when his Innocence wasn't active, it's when it was that even the boys that brought him there became worried.

"Morning Krory." "Hey Count," a few of the scientists, Reever he could name the other was a newer face to him called as they crossed paths, he smiled softly and nodded back. Komui was a good candidate but he was worried that the man might take some liberties with his person if he told him about his odd itch. He shook his head, he'd already shrugged off Komui because of the man's soft eyes. Even when the man was torturing, uh fixing, you he still had soft eyes that said he was sorry about what he had to do.

"There you are Count," Allen smiled at him from their normal spot at the table within the cafeteria, he returned the smile as he waved good morning before he went to get his food. The boy wasn't even on his list of possible, he was too kind hearted and unless it involved cards the boy didn't have a single mean bone in his being.

"Morning Krochan," Lavi said with a yawn, he unintentionally leaned against the younger Exorcist when his head rolled on his shoulders.

"Lavi, I'm not a pillow," Allen shoved him and the boy shook his head before resting it on table and fell into a light sleep.

"Did you not sleep well?" Krory smiled softly, Lavi was out too. The rabbit was one for taunts and teases but he couldn't see the boy actually wishing harm to anyone outside of a fight. Even when they had been on opposite sides the red head had still tried to get him to back down before he had actually fought to his full ability.

"My mission had me change my sleep schedule… I'll be fine in a few days," was grumbled into the table.

Krory chuckled and shook his head. He hadn't had many missions since joining the Order. He may not be itching so damn much if he had. "So, how have you been Count?" His attention was drawn back to the younger boy, he shrugged. "Been adjusting well I hope," he nodded softly, not really in the mood to speak but then so long alone or only with one other tended to have you quiet with others and speaking when alone.

"Baka!" The three jolted and looked over to see the swordsman's Soba had been spilled all over him when one of the Finders hadn't been able to dodge around the boy. There was a panicked clattering when the sword was drawn. Krory's eyes shimmered at the sight of the swordsman. Him, he was the one. If he was willing to threaten bodily harm over something as miniscule as food…

"Hey," Allen was suddenly in front of the armed and angered swordsman. "Kanda it was an accident! Put it away," something flashed in the dark haired boy's eyes, Allen planted his feet in case of attack.

Krory watched the two boys; he could nearly see the tension between them as he licked his lips at the possibilities. He had to have him. The boy, Kanda, he was the one he'd been looking for.

---

Krory stood in the hall, trying to keep himself from pacing as he waited for the swordsman. He dug his nails into his arms as he crossed them, the stinging causing his mind to focus on exactly why he was there in the first place. "Kanda," he squeaked out when he saw the dark haired swordsman coming down the hall. The boy's head tilted up at his name, his eyes narrowed at the otherwise unknown man. Krory couldn't help but give that unsure pathetic smile as he watched the swordsman blink at him.

"Oh, you're that vampire… Krory, get out of my way," Kanda tried to step past him, Krory closed his eye and stepped in the boy's path. "Baka, get out of my way!" Kanda's anger faltered a moment with the look he was getting from the tall man; it seemed something that would be seen on the face of a man with a death wish.

"No." Kanda blinked at those mirthful eyes.

"Gr," Kanda didn't like being the but of someone's joke. There was a flash of light before Krory was forced to the side, Kanda's blade buried in his chest, just missing his lungs and heart. "I warned…" Kanda's words faded when he looked up to see lust filled dark eyes shimmering down at him. He blinked, confused, he didn't like being confused.

"More," Kanda stepped back, Krory caught his sword hand before he could pull Mugen free, "No, stay. More."

"What the fuck are you doing you damn baka!?!" Kanda actually flinched when he felt the taller man start twisting the blade still buried in his chest, a moan was heard. He looked up to see Krory's eyes flutter back as he gasped for breath. "You sick fuck, let go!"

Krory frowned, his eyes opening hazily as he looked down at the still furious Exorcist. "I made a mistake," Mugen was suddenly pulled free, and Kanda watched the wounded man stalk away. Was he… crying?

---

Krory got back to his room, fumbled with the damn lock until he wanted to kick in the door. It opened and he went in, forgetting to lock it as he kicked it closed while he slid off his damaged shirt. He was so hard from the still lingering pain he couldn't help but palm himself while he pressed against the seeping hole in his chest. He shouldn't have done that, he thought even as he started stroking himself through his pants, he'd never feel that wonderful blade again. "Ah," he moaned out as he fingered at the wound, blood soaking into his gloves while his other hand somehow fumbled his hard cock free of his pants. "Hmm," he whimpered as he dug his nails into his erection, the pain pushing him closer. "Ah!" his head fell back as he slid his claws into the wounded shoulder, slicing to make the blade wound larger while he stroked himself with his sharp nails. His pace increased when the bleeding caused his hand to slide easier across the pained organ. That wonderful blade, his mind showing him images of what could be done with it. "Ah!" Krory gasped when his nails slid across his chest while his pace never once slowed as he pumped the throbbing organ, the whole time his mind tricking him into thinking it was that sure handed swordsman causing his pain. "AH!" He whined and writhed on his bed as his nails slid lower, leaving long red gashes across his abs while his hand moved quicker. He was so close he could feel his balls tightening into him, his eyes opened blindly when the imagined sword slid seductively over his thigh to rest against the tightening orbs. "Please," Krory's head tilted back as his nails dug deep into his sack, "KANDA!"

Kanda stared down, wide-eyed at the bloody mess that was the man calling his name. He was orgasming and calling his name… He blinked hard and looked again at the man panting to catch his breath as he recovered. "Krory?"

Krory blinked, lust blind eyes searching until the orgasmic haze left him staring up at a confused swordsman. "Uh," he flinched, blushing as he tried to grab something to cover his damaged body. "Uh," he couldn't help but stare wide eyed and hide behind his bangs while he sat up and pulled the bloodied bedclothes up to cover what he could.

"Krory…" Krory flinched when there was force behind his name, as if demanding an explanation.

"I," Krory couldn't look up at the boy. He doubted he'd ever look at the boy again without blushing. Why hadn't he remembered to lock the door?! He couldn't have dealt with the boy judging him a freak from their encounter but this… this was something else entirely! "I…"

"You're a Masochist," Kanda finished, the swordsman sighed, his shoulders relaxing visibly.

"Masochist?" Krory's head tilted in confusion.

Kanda's jaw dropped, "You don't know what a Masochist is?!"

Krory winced, "No…?"

Kanda closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You were looking for a S and didn't even know you were a M. Baka vampire!" Krory flinched, and ducked his head. "That's why you grabbed Mugen. You wanted to ask me to hurt you."

"Yes," Krory said in a breathy voice. "Hurt me," his eyes shimmered as that lusty pleading showed in them.

Kanda started chuckling; it was dark and sent a chill running down Krory's spine straight to his groin. "That's a Masochist." Krory sighed happily when the boy suddenly had him by his hair, pulling his head back at an uncomfortably painful angle. If he could breathe he'd be moaning it felt so good. "And this is a Sadist."

Krory's mouth opened, trying to moan and plead for more but he couldn't breathe past the angle his neck was held. He got out a choking sound. Kanda's brow rose as he let the man draw breathe, "Ah, more, please Kanda."

"Rule one. I am Master. You are slave," Krory could only nod, wanting the boy to keep hurting him. "Good boy," Krory cried out in pleasure when that blade struck him.


	2. Chapter 2

Krory was watching Kanda, the swordsman had made no move to approach him since they had spoken of him being a Masochist. It had been a week and he was getting this uncontrollable itch to feel that stinging blade again. "Krochan," Lavi pulled him out of his thoughts. "Are you feeling well? You're not eating much…" He merely smiled and nodded, returning back to eating his small mountain of food before Allen could decide to 'help' him with it.

---

Krory couldn't take it anymore. He had heard word that the swordsman would be gone on mission for the next week in the morning, he'd lose his chance and would have to suffer for even longer if he didn't go see him now. Gulping when he reached Kanda's door, he knocked softly.

The door swung open just from the knocking. Krory flinched, he knew he hadn't knocked that hard, "Ka-an-da?" he stammered as he looked into the dark room. "Are you in?" he pushed the door wider and stepped into the dark room.

"I've told you, I am Master," Krory was suddenly kneeling when he felt the blunt side of the sword slam into the back of his knees. He yipped at the sudden aggression before holding back a moan, old habit from being around the boys when injured.

"Ah," Krory panted as he felt the sword press against his skin, he whimpered when he realized it was the flat side and not the blade, "Please Kanda, I need it!"

"I am Master! You are slave," Krory's entire body flinched when the sword's side slapped his back lightly; he did that every time Kanda tapped it against him.

"PLEASE! Stop teasing, I need it!" Krory tried to squirm away from the cold painless metal but Kanda had him by the hair, he suddenly couldn't breathe with the angle he was held in.

"Who am I?" Krory's eyes flinched in time with the still tapping sword, the rest of his body squirmed in hopes it would strike wrong and cut him.

A soft pleading whimper was heard, the closest thing to begging the man could do with the way Kanda had his neck bent. "Ah," Krory's mouth opened in a silent plea. Kanda let him move enough to breath, "Master."

"Good boy," Kanda struck the sharp edge against Krory's back lightly, causing the man to squirm and whimper for more.

"Deeper, cut me," the man moaned when he felt the cold steel against him again, whimpering in disappointment when it was the harmless side again. "Please! Not scratches, cuts!"

"You don't even know what a Masochist is and you're already into hardcore knife play?" Kanda was slightly amused by that.

"Hurt me, I need to be hurt."

"How badly do you want me to cut you?" Kanda asked the kneeling man as he circled around to see the innocent pout he had seen the man show when he was confused.

"Hurt me, please," Krory reached up to paw at Kanda's shirt.

"Rule two," Krory was suddenly sprawled across the floor, staring stunned at the wall, "No touching Master unless told." Krory righted himself, though he still knelt on the floor. "Now come here." Before he could even move to stand he heard an annoyed click of tongue against teeth, "No, you are to crawl unless I say otherwise."

"Yes," Krory said as he started forward on all fours.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes… Master," Krory said as he stared up at the swordsman with lust in his eyes. "Please, Master, cut me. Hurt me. Don't stop."

Kanda's eyes narrowed as a smirked pulled at his lip, "Good boy." Krory moaned in pleasure at the sharp blade struck deep across his back.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh Master!" Krory's head fell back as he felt that wonderfully painful blade pressing into his back, cutting shallow furrows across it. "More, please!"

Kanda smirked softly, eyeing his work with pleasure. "More?" He was still unsure of the submissive's limits, and even though the man even screamed and begged for more he still didn't push too much too fast.

"Yes, Master, please… More," Krory's voice raised an octave as Kanda trailed the blade down his left set of ribs, cutting bleeding scratches along the twitching and tightening muscles. "Yes!" Krory's head fell back as he felt the blade slipping lower, slicing harsher into his abs. "More, please! So close, I need more!"

Kanda was glad he thought of heavy chain when he saw the man nearly retch them from the ceiling as Krory tried to claw at himself to end his pleasant torture. "What is rule three?"

Krory was leaning forward, panting, trying to get his body to release even though it needed much worse pain to do so. "Three?" was whispered out. "Uh," Krory cried out and moaned when he felt the swordsman make a true swing at him, slicing a long deep gash into his side. "Rule three…" His mind wasn't working, couldn't work… "Ah!" He whimpered out when he felt Kanda smack one of the previous injuries with the flat blunt side of his sword. "Master, please… More."

"What is rule three?" Kanda said while he ground the hilt of his sword against the chained man's wounded hip.

Rule three… Krory's brain tried and failed, with each swipe of Kanda's sword, to remember. He couldn't. "I don't remember…"

"You are not to cum until I say you can," Krory's eyes were badly glazed when they opened to look down at the smirking swordsman. Kanda clicked his tongue against his teeth, he couldn't have that…

"Not cum?" Krory was confused, his conscious mind remembered the rule but it was shut down currently. Wasn't cumming the point of this? "Master?"

Krory moaned when the blade was suddenly lifted upward, he shuddered when it slid along his groin toward his chest. He whimpered when it stopped. "That is rule three," Kanda said as he watched the thin trail of blood starting down the cut. He licked his lips and smirked when Krory shuddered as he trailed the flat edge of Mugen back down the cut, the submissive unaware of his intentions until the cut pants slid down his waist enough to show his hardened cock.

"What… are… you… doing?" Krory was confused, he knew the boy didn't like men, the only reason for this partnership was for one to hurt and the other to be hurt.

"Reminding my slave of the rule," Krory gave a yip when Kanda's tie was secured around him tightly, preventing any possibility of him cumming.

"AH! Master, please. Take it off. Let me," Krory gave out a whimper when the blunt side of the blade struck against his wounded side, causing him to moan and writhe in hopes of somehow dislodging the band from his pulsing cock.

"No, I like hearing you beg," Kanda licked his lips and he ground the hilt against the restrained man's hip, drawing out the moan with each twist he made. "Hmm..." was hummed as Kanda watched the blood slipping down the whimpering submissive's side. "Maybe I should let you cum."

"Yes, Master, please. So close," Krory panted, shifting his hips to make the hilt drive harder against his side when the swordsman held it still.

"Know this," he whimpered when his hair was pulled back, "I won't be through playing with you even if I let you."

Krory whimpered as he looked down at the swordsman with want. "I've never tried to cum more than once from pain." The look that got him made him moan, "Please Master, let me?"

"Hmm," Kanda smirked darkly as he slid the tip of his sword down Krory's back as he circled him. "The next session we'll have to see how hardcore you are," as just a taste he pushed against the trailing tip, digging it deep into the skin of the shoulder without causing any major harm. "For now…" the sword was pulled away as he wrapped his arms around the taller man, one hold the sharp sword against his chest and the other snapping the band free of the twitching member, "cum."

Krory roared his completion as the blade dug deeper into his chest.


End file.
